Bubble Tanks 3
Bubble Tanks 3 is an action-shooter Flash game, the sequel to Bubble Tanks 2, and the threequel to Bubble Tanks. It is the immediate successor, in release date, to Bubble Tanks TD 1.5. It has mixed reviews, with some saying that it is worse than BT2, and some saying it is better. Generally, it is regarded as a significant improvement from its predecessor. BT3 was released in December 2010, and included the sale of the first Parts Pack. Parts Packs are essentially a bonus package of weapons and features that you can buy for $5 each (Hero Interactive holds special deals every once in a while). However, since Parts Pack 2, all Parts Packs (and, consequentially, BT3 updates) have been discontinued due to lack of proper revenue to fund these updates and parts packs development. As of August 1, 2017, Bubble Tanks 3 is no longer playable; however, a downloadable mirror can be found here. Story As with all other Bubble Tanks games, there is no true plot. But one can surmise that the obvious point of the game is to grow and use your enemies' bubbles to fuel your growth. It is an improvement from BT2, in that it now allows you to customize your tank as you progress along the evolutionary line. (although there are no longer the whole "Fighter", "Heavy", etc. classifications) Your main objective is to grow to the max, and fight the boss to win the game. Controls *WASD - Move. (can be changed) *Mouse - Fire Primary Weapon. *Spacebar - Fire Secondary Weapon. (can be changed) *P - Pause. Enemies Behavior Parts are in bold. *Storm Fury : 2 3-Parallels, 1 Poison Trail, 1 Mine Trail Cannon, 1 Shock Cannon *Biomass: 5 Seeker Carriers, 1 Spin-Fire *Ajax: 1 Basic Cannon, 2 Seekers, 2 3-Spreads, 1 Rotating Machine Gun, Skittish *Hit Me: 1 Seeker Carrier, Aggressor *InkyAggro: 1 Ink Gun, 2 Aggressors Force Fighter: 1 Basic Cannon, Hardening Bubble Star: no weapons Swift Head: no weapons Spearhead: 1 Basic Cannon Wasp: 1 Basic Cannon, Seeker Mine Pod Strike Craft: 3-Spread, Phasing Miniscule: no weapons Speedy: no weapons Assault Fighter: 1 Basic Cannon Triforce: no weapons Zippy Pants: no weapons Scooba: 2 Basic Cannons Slug: 2 Basic Cannons Tank Control: 3-Parallel, Aggressor Forgotten: Mine Dropper, Machine Gun Broadsword: 3-Spread Deadly Flowers: 2 Seeker Mine Pods Pillbug: no weapons Guise: 1 Flak Cannon, 1 After-death Exploder Harbinger: 5-Parallel, Phasing Basic Cannon, Seeker Mine Dropper, Wall Flower The Azure Dragon: 1 360 Spread, 2 Sapper Drones Azure Dragon: Orbital Seekers, 1 Spinfire, Aggressor The Enforcer: 3-Parallel, Spawner Soul Harvester: Sapper Drone, Heavy Cannon Rage: 1 Flak Cannon Marauder: 2 Basic Cannons, 1 Spawner, 1 Sapper Drone, 2 Machine Guns Loki: 2 Seekers, 1 Rotating Machine Gun, Phasing Quil-Bug: 6 Spikes Blade Runner: 1 Spike, Aggressor Spectre: 1 Basic Cannon, 1 Seeker Carrier, Aggressor Silent Killer: 3-Parallel, Phasing Plan B: 1 3-Spread, 2 Seeker Carriers Tester: no weapons Healer: Healer Widower: 1 Sticky Gun, 1 Seeker Mine Dropper, Wall Flower Moebus: no weapons Sticky Again: 1 Sticky Gun Flittering Terror: 1 Basic Cannon, Skittish Impaled: 1 Spike, Aggressor Stun and Kill: 3-Parallel, Jamming Gun Returned: 1 Heavy Cannon Incoming: 1 Sticky Gun, 1 Rocket Launcher, Aggressor Cruiser: 1 5-Spread, Rocket Launcher Fully Loaded: 2 Heavy Cannons, 1 Ink Gun Horned Tank: 4 Spikes, Wall Flower Tadpole: no weapons Fast Food: 1 Chomper, Flocking Mini Shock: 1 Shock Node, Aggressor Bubble Hawk: 1 Basic Cannon, 1 Deadhead Spawner,' Aggressor' Medic Tank: Healer Sour Speeder: Poison Trail Warp Fighter: Basic Cannon, Warp Dead Head Assassin: 1 After-death Exploder The Yawn: Deadhead Spawner Tester Tiny: no weapons Biohazard: 1 Jam-Gas Launcher Death Trap: 1 Super Shock Node Subversion: 1 Jam-Gas Launcher, Warp Peacock: 1 Machine Gun, 2 Deadhead Spawners Enmity: Orbital Seekers, 1 Flak Cannon, Aggressor Solid Miner: 1 Bubble Miner, Hardening Simply Foul: Poison Trail Charon: 1 3-Spread, 2 360 Spreads, 1 Seeker Mine Dropper, Hardening Payload: 1 Basic Cannon, Seeker Mine Pod Hide and Seek: 1 Seekers, Skittish Icarus: 1 Machine Gun Squirt: no weapons Blind Wrath: 1 Ink Gun Whispy: no weapons Decoy Tank: 1 Seeker Mine Pod Deadhead: no weapons Swift: no weapons Talon: 1 3-Spread, Orbital Seekers Repulsor: 1 Ripple Generator, Aggressor Floaty: no weapons Disgusted: 1 Basic Cannon, 1 Ripple Generator Carrier Fighter; 1 Seeker Carrier Pew Pew: 1 Basic Cannon Double Barrel: 2 Basic Cannons Rocketz, 1 Rocket Launcher Double Blaster: 2 Basic Cannons Circle and Shoot: 1 Basic Cannon, Wall Flower Rockets: 1 Rocket Launcher Gnat: 1 Basic Cannon Trivia *This game has been downrated because of the large glitches that the developers have been accused of not fixing. However, these bugs didn't prevent BT3 from gaining much approval. *In the BT3 teaser video, there is a small tank equipped with a Bubble Thrower and an Ally Bay of some sort, releasing an unknown type of ally. This is now impossible, since allies can only be fitted onto Class 4 tanks or higher. *The description of the Bubble Thrower cuts off at the end, probably because of a character limit in the description. Above: A custom tank (close to levelup) with 2 Beam Cannons blasts a target. Right: A video of BT3 gameplay thumb|316px|right|Bubble Tanks 3 Gameplay Category:Games Category:Bubble Tanks 3